


Take Me to Cloud 9

by AlexandraLockhart



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, F/M, Pegging, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraLockhart/pseuds/AlexandraLockhart
Summary: Tifa and Cloud decide to switch it up in the bedroom. Tifa pegging Cloud. It’s naughty. Hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	Take Me to Cloud 9

Cloud was buzzing with excitement as Tifa got ready in the bathroom. They were trying something different than usual today. Just then, Tifa walked into the room fully naked except for the strap-on with a purple dildo attached. 

“Are you ready for this?” Tifa asked while lubricating the dildo. 

“Yeah just take it slow at first so I can warm up.” Cloud replied, eager to feel the girth inside him. 

He laid on his back, holding his legs up so Tifa could find her target. She put more lube on her fingers and spread it around his ass before placing the tip at his opening, teasing him.   
She slowly entered inside his little opening, which expanded as she went deeper. Cloud groaned in pleasure. 

“You like that?” 

Tifa made sure she didn’t go too hard. She slowly moved her hips back and forth. Before he could even answer, she got her reply as his cock hardened. She grabbed it and started stroking it lightly as she fucked his hole. 

“Ah, Tifa, you feel so good inside of me. Please stroke harder,” Cloud pleaded.

She stroked harder and deeper; she loved hearing the pleasure coming from Cloud as she took him. 

“Fuck, Cloud you really love my cock in your ass don’t you?” 

“Yes, Tifa, I love taking your big cock,” Cloud said in between moans. 

Tifa felt the precum between her fingers and licked it off. It tasted so good. She slowly took her dildo out and ordered Cloud to turn around and put his ass in the air. He obliged immediately, anticipating whatever Tifa was going to do next. He shivered as he felt her wet tongue right on his butthole, stroking his cock at the same time.

“Fuck I’m so sensitive Tifa. Your tongue feels so good.” 

She kept going for a little while longer before giving his firm ass a smack, loving the little jiggle it had to it. Smirking, she lined up her dildo and entered Cloud from behind. 

“Please fuck me hard, I want it so bad.” 

Cloud’s begging got her hotter and hotter. She responded by grabbing his hips, going faster and fucking him how he desired. 

“You are a good cockslut, aren’t you baby?” Tifa asked as she gave his ass another smack. 

“Yes, I’m all yours,” he moaned, his voice echoing through the room.

Cloud took it deep and loved every inch. 

“Spread your ass,” Tifa demanded as she pulled out. Cloud reached back and spread his butt so Tifa could see it clearly. 

“Good boy. Now I want your cum.” 

He got back on his back for missionary. She pushed his legs up and entered him again, this time picking up the pace. 

“Tifa, I’m really close.” 

He moaned as Tifa stroked his cock harderhe hungry look in her eyes putting him on edge. 

“Cum for me, Cloud, give me your cum,” Tifa urged, tightening her grip.

“Fuck, I’m cumming!” 

The shout came as Tifa’s tightened grip took him over the edge and he exploded all over himself and her hand. Breathing heavily, he felt enlightened.

“Oh yes, that’s what I wanted.” 

Tifa tasted his cum off her fingers and then moved to his midsection and slurped the remaining load off of his abs. “Your cum tastes so good, Cloud.” She took a big gulp and swallowed what she had gathered. “Are you okay?” she asked worryingly, but Cloud had a giant smile on his face. 

“I’m more than okay. That was amazing.” He moved to kiss her forehead. “You were perfect,” he assured her. 

“I’m glad. That was really fun,” she responded,glad that she hadn’t hurt him. 

Cloud thought for a moment before suggesting their next experience. 

“Hey, how about next time we use a double-sided dildo for the both of us?” 

Tifa giggled before giving him a kiss. “I like the way you think, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut fic published would be Tifa pegging cause I wish it were me! Haha.... jk..... Anyway shout out to sector 69. Also my beta reader who corrected many things lmao Karmi! Check her out on here, she’s amazing.


End file.
